


Unclean

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cleaning, Incest, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tumblr Prompt:</b> Ryan McPoyle and Liam McPoyle should fuck in the shower, but they are so fucking greasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macpennis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macpennis/gifts).



> I couldn't back down from a good ol' fanfic challenge like this!

“Hey, it’s time to bathe,” Liam says.

Ryan slams his comic book shut on the coffee table.

“I don’t want to bathe, Liam!”

Liam lets out a blood-curdling scream, and Ryan bows his head.

“I’ve been bested. I surrender.”

Liam smiles.

“Follow me.”

They walk down the narrow, dim hall to the bathroom, the only truly clean, pure room in the apartment. Every tile and every inch of porcelain sparkles.

“I’ll get the bath salts,” Ryan says. “You start the water.

The water is scalding, nearly painful to sit in. The salts foam and turn the water a seafoam green.

“Wash me,” Liam says. “All of me.”

Ryan nods several times. He swallows hard, and Liam watches his Adam’s apple bob. The seduction was going well. All according to plan, of course.

The wash cloth is blue and matches the paint above the tiles. Ryan is very careful to wipe his brother clean. So clean. Liam won’t touch him if they’re dirty. Dirt is for the everyday, but being with Liam was special.

“Pour the lavender on me next.”

With shaking, reverent hands, Ryan pours the shampoo out over his brother’s head.

“Watch my eyes, you moron!”

“I’m sorry! Please, I’m sorry. I’ll be careful.”

Liam laughs low in his throat.

“You’ll make it up to me.”

Ryan is careful with the rinsing, but Liam snatches the showerhead from his hands anyway. His brother hoses him down and uses the back scrubber to cleanse him.

“You’re filthy. Worse than Margaret.”

“You take that back, you bitch!” Ryan shrieks as water blasts into his eyes and mouth.

“You will not disrespect me!”

Liam boxes Ryan’s ear, and Ryan yelps.

“Get on your knees, Ryan. Get on your knees while I finish…cleaning you.”

Ryan quickly does so. He’s glad to. He knows what’s coming next. He knows what this has all been building to.

“Yes. Yes, please, cleanse me. Cleanse my mouth.”

Ryan opens his mouth, and lets the rush of liquid purify him.


End file.
